


Prey

by teddyaltmeme



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, drunk make outs, teen smoochin, them party fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen and Melchior make out cause lbr they have.<br/>This has like no context and maybe one day I'll do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

Their lips bumped together, and Melchior made a strange jerking motion, as if he wanted to be here and elsewhere at the same time.  
_Moritz_ , Hanschen supposed, he was the reason for most things, Melchior had left him at the party, he probably felt guilty for this.  
" _too late_ " he breathed, slipping a hand around Melchior's wrist, pulling him back into the kiss.

A minute or two passed like this, Hanschen kissing Melchior, and Melchior offering no resistance.  
They were little, gentle kisses that blurred into tongues and teeth, the overwhelming taste of beer coming from Melchior's mouth was about the only thing Hanschen's mind could focus on, asides from the heat.  
He let his free hand settle on the back of Melchior's head, fingers pulling slightly at dusty brown hair.  
He watched as the boy's eyes fluttered open, full of an emotion he couldn't quite place, this was not the boy from earlier, he was no longer on fire, but he was burning, he was embers, and Hanschen liked him better this way. This Melchior was lost, this was clearly not a territory he had explored, at least not with another boy,  
Hanschen could feel the pulse hammering in Melchior's wrist, he tightened his grip, and the boy made a sound, it wasn't a sound he had heard before, not from any of his girls, but this was a sound he longed for, this was sound that made him feel electric.  
He felt Melchior's heart miss a beat, as he slipped an arm behind Hanschen's neck, and he felt volatile, he felt reckless.  
This cocky, shameless, perfect boy was his, and he was going to ruin him.  
He bit down hard on Melchior's bottom lip, enough to draw blood, and the sound came again.

Every minute of it made him feel more alive, the taste of beer mingling with blood, the little whimpers Melchior was making no effort to hide, he didn't care for kissing now he wanted something more.  
He shoved Melchior onto the bed, almost winding him as he did so.  
His hands on either side of Melchior's head, he kneeled above the boy, pushing him into the bedsheets, listening to the springs creak beneath the weight of it.  
He took a moment, just a second, to watch Melchior's chest as it rose and fell in time with his shallow breathing, he watched Melchior's face,  
mouth slightly open, eyes closed, blood rising in his cheeks.  
He slipped hands under Melchior's shirt, palms burning with the heat of the other boys skin, he let himself relish in the feeling, before pulling the shirt roughly over Melchior's head and tossing it onto the floor.  
" _..Hanschen_ " Melchior spoke, he sounded broken.  
" _What._ " He spat, more venom that he intended.  
" _I- ..ah_ " Hanschen didn't let him finish, instead he let his breath ghost over Melchior's throat, he didn't care what he had to say, his mouth traced Melchior's jaw, the taste of sweat and cologne bitter in his mouth, he didn't care about that either.  
" _Hanschen please.._ " He felt a hand on his chest, fumbling at the buttons on his shirt. Again, he let his gaze wander to hazel eyes, pupils blown with need, then to a straight nose, never broken, a small amount of freckles dusted over it from one cheek to the other, and lastly to a mouth, blood smudged on one corner, slightly parted, he noticed a little gap between the front two teeth, he looked different than he had earlier- younger.  
" _Shut up, Melchi._ " He whispered, tugging the boy's hair to tilt his head back, granting him better access to his neck. "just shut.. the fuck.. up" Hanschen groaned, his words drawn out between kisses, that would eventually become hickeys.  
Melchior's breathing hitched, he whined slightly as Hanschen dragged teeth across his throat. Hanschen moved one hand from its place next to Melchior's ear, down to the belt of Melchior's shorts.


End file.
